Nodes in existing wireless communication systems generally operate using static frequencies that are licensed for use by the wireless communications system. The nodes in a wireless communication network may use predefined bearer frequencies. Known techniques, however, do not provide for allowing nodes to select bearers using spectrum awareness and negotiation. This may result in decreased system reliability and under-use of frequency spectrum. It is generally desirable to facilitate greater access to the frequency spectrum.
Existing wireless communication systems may employ frequency or channel hopping. Some existing systems may employ frequency or channel hopping where the dwell interval between hops varies based on channel metrics. Existing systems, however, do not provide dynamic spectrum access between wireless nodes using an adaptive control channel. Furthermore, existing systems do not provide dynamic spectrum access based on local and distributed spectrum awareness.
Existing wireless communications systems may perform frequency or channel hopping where one or more hop frequencies are eliminated based on channel metrics. Existing wireless communications systems do not, however, provide for selection and release of communications bearers based on local and distributed spectrum awareness. Furthermore, existing communications systems do not provide for bearer selection and release between wireless communications modes using an adaptive control channel.
Existing wireless communication system may perform frequency or channel hopping where a next hop time is communicated between a transmitter and receiver. Existing wireless communications systems, however, do not provide for dynamic spectrum access using an adaptive control channel. Furthermore, existing wireless communications systems do not provide for bearer selection and release based on local and distributed spectrum awareness. Furthermore, existing wireless communications system do not provide for interference avoidance by the use of an adaptive control channel and distributed spectrum awareness between nodes in a wireless communications system.